


Nada é o que parece

by AmeShiro



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Toto is Toto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Ganta enfim descobre a verdade de um jeito indecente.(Senji/Toto fic)





	Nada é o que parece

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente no meu fanfiction em 9 de fevereiro de 2012.
> 
> Obs.: Como nunca vimos o Toto realmente no anime e o manga mostra muito pouco da sua personalidade no final, eu tentei mesclar o jeito do Hagire com o do Toto nessa fic, então este aeria um universo alternativo onde o Toto é o Toto mesmo, mas com trejeitos do Hagire.

Ganta e Senji estavam sentados no sofá da sala dos deadman jogando conversa fora até que a luta de hoje começou a ser exibida. O Carnival Corpse de hoje era especial, pois não era um, mas dois duelos ao mesmo tempo em duas arenas separadas, sendo que um era apenas para os expectadores Premium e trazia a Beija-Flor contra o Pavão. Por sorte, a luta que queriam ver não era essa.

— Toto me aborreceu por dias sobre essa luta, espero que ganhe e me reembolse pelo tanto de treino que fizemos. — Senji comentou enquanto se aconchegava melhor no sofá.

Aproveitando a, Ganta colocou o assunto que esta em sua mente há dias em pauta.

— Você tem mesmo muita sorte de ter uma namorada tão legal nesse lugar, Senji.

Era de conhecimento publico que Toto era do corvo e vice-versa, mas mesmo assim Senji não conseguia deixar de ficar corado quando alguém elogiava seu par, mas neste momento Senji não ficou irritado ou corado, mas confuso.

— Namorada?

Ganta baixou a cabeça, nervoso. Temia ter tocado num assunto muito privado. A verdade era que Ganta pensava que Toto era uma garota desde a primeira vez que "ela" se apresentou diante dele num treino com Senji durante a situação contra os Undertakers e desde então, pelo jeito que Toto e Senji agiam juntos, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que os dois estavam namorando.

— Ganta, Toto é...

— Senji!

Toto apareceu de repente na sala, se jogando no colo de Senji e se grudando nele como um parasita.

— Eu ganhei mais uma luta, Senji!

— Você sempre ganha. E a luta já acabou? Mal havia começado!

— Foi fácil. Ele nem conseguir se defender, aposto que até você conseguiria derrota-lo no primeiro golpe. — Toto se virou no colo de Senji para ficar face a face com seu corvo orgulhoso tão fácil de provocar.

— Esta a fim de sentir a minha lamina, é?

— Talvez depois — Sussurrou. Então Toto enfim notou Ganta do outro lado do sofá — Oh, Pica-pau! Como vai você?

Ganta se sentiu constrangido com o jeito despudorado que Toto se mexia no colo de Senji e mais ainda pelo fato de Senji nem ligar para isso, ele até "a" pressionava contra si um pouco. Eles podiam ser mais discretos.

— E-Eu estou bem, Toto. Parabéns por sua vitória!

— Do que falavam?

— Sobre você e o quão "boa namorada" você é. — Senji respondeu, ainda um tanto corado.

— Ahm? — Toto olhou de Ganta para Senji e de Senji para Ganta até perceber o que se passava. — Pica-pau é tão inocente, né?

Nisso ele beijou Senji com gosto e sem vergonha nenhuma. Ganta ficou extremamente vermelho, essa era a primeira cena picante entre namorados que ele via ao vivo.

— Ei, vão para o quarto, seus bostas!

Minatsuki vinha pelo corredor com um ar de vitória, seu cabelo estava num corte channel repicado e ela usava um vestido vintage rendado, ela trazia uma sacola com o troféu do carnival corpse. Yoh estava com ela e a repreendeu pelo linguajar.

— Uma beija-flor não devia ser tão vulgar. _ Disse Toto.

— Fodam-se! Belo troféu, seria o seu décimo ou vigésimo?

— É o meu vigésimo terceiro.

— Humpf! Você é um exibido mesmo.

A beija-flor se foi marchando, talvez estivesse de tpm ou algum problema feminino ou apenas estivesse louca mesmo.

— Perdoem-na, ela teve uma luta difícil.

— Isso é falta de treino.

— É fácil para você falar, " _senhor campeão_ ". Rouxinol estupido.

— Ei, respeito, moleque.

Yoh se encolheu de medo. Não se deve provocar o corvo e o que mais irritava o corvo era implicar com o seu par.

— Vê se o controla, Senji. — Foi tudo que teve coragem de dizer antes de ir atrás de sua irmã.

— Senji, por quê Yo e Minatsuki falaram da Toto como se ela fosse...

Os olhares do casal mais a sobrancelha levantada de ambos só fizeram o garoto ficar confuso. Toto suspirou, ele salto do colo de Senji, foi até o inocente pica-pau, agarrou a mão dele e a colocou entre suas pernas, pressionando bem para reforçar a resposta e enfim Ganta entendeu o recado.

Ganta levantou-se num pulo, corado, pediu desculpas e saiu meio correndo, meio andando.

— Acho que ele entendeu.

— Você é um abusado.

— He, he... Senji, eu quero sentir sua lamina na minha pele agora. — Cantarolou Toto dando um selinho no corvo.

— Se você pedir com jeito eu até te corto em pedaços.

— Não se eu te fatiar antes.

— Quero ver você tentar!

— Com prazer vou te mostrar e depois de você perder e dar pontos, nós podemos comer algo, né?

— Por sua conta, campeão.

 

* * *

 

Enquanto o corvo e o rouxinol estavam tendo mais uma de suas "briga de casal", um pica pau estava em tendo uma crise mental em seu quarto.

Ganta estava se recriminando por não ter percebido antes que Toto era homem e mais ainda por te-lo achado atraente e dito que ele era "uma namorada tão legal" para Senji. Agora ele questionava o sexo de todos que conhecia.

— Por quê este lugar é tão doido?


End file.
